It's Kind of Risky
by BubblyScarlet
Summary: When Draco and Harry get together, they soon realize they must keep their relationship a secret. They are in opposing houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and if they are seen together it would most likely cause a problem. Their love is kind of risky. (I know this summary sucks.) Warning: Contains BoyxBoy, and characters may be SLIGHTLY OOC.
1. Chapter 1

In the morning when Harry woke up, he didn't expect to see someone on his bed. He _especially_ didn't expect a certain blonde to be on his bed. He was sitting with his legs dangling off the side, a potions book in his lap. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I'm studying for potions class. What about you?"

"I'm trying to sleep, so get off my bed. Why are you studying anyway? Everyone knows you're Snape's favorite."

Draco's mouth twitched upward, as if he were smiling, but then he said, "I've still got to keep my grades up though, Harry." Harry muttered something under his breath and rolled onto the other side of his bed, trying to get back to sleep when a thought hit him. He sat bolt upright in his bed and said "How did you get in here? You don't even know the password!" Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, as if to say '_now you ask_', but he eagerly explained. "Well, you see, after you, Ron, and Hermione were done sneaking around in the library, where I happened to be as well, I was just walking back to the Slytherin common rooms when I heard my name being mentioned. I believe someone said 'Draco, really, Harry? Why would you like _Draco_?'-" Harry blushed deeply at this- "So I continued to follow you and accidentally stayed long enough to hear the password. Then that fat lady of yours doesn't pay very good attention, does she, because I was able to repeat the password back to her and followed you into your dorm room. Luckily you had your invisibility cloak lying around, so no one saw me." Draco sighed, satisfied at the look of extreme embarrassment on Harry's face. "You know?" Harry mumbled weakly. Draco nodded gleefully. "So, is there anything you want to ask me?" Draco asked.

"No…"

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Anything at all?"

"Draco, shut up."

"That was rude."

"If you don't get out now I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

"What, 'Oh, Dumbledore, Draco snuck into my room after I was _sneaking around the library at night when you specifically told us not to, _and he found out the password.' You might as well just ask me, Harry, and get it over with." Harry took a deep breath and said, "Oh, all right. Draco, will you go out with me?" The last part was a little muffled, but Draco took it anyway. He smiled winningly and said, "No."

Harry's face fell, "What? But-"

"I'm only kidding, Harry. Don't cry. Of course I'll go out with you!" Draco said.

He then pressed his lips right onto Harry's, who was genuinely surprised at this act of affection. "I think I'd better get out now, before your friend Ron wakes up." Draco said.

"How'd you get him to sleep so long anyway?" Harry asked.

"Minor sleeping charm," Draco replied, "It doesn't last very long but it works good enough." Harry laughed and let Draco borrow his invisibility cloak, after he promised to return it to him. Harry laid back onto the bed, ecstatic that he was finally in his first relationship. He didn't bother getting ready since it was holiday break and all the classes were cancelled. As Harry drifted off in his Gryffindor chamber, Draco lay awake down in the dungeons, wondering what he would do for their first date. Maybe a nice dinner in Hogsmeade, Draco thought. Harry'd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Draco woke up to the sound of laughing voices. He blinked and sat up in his bed and saw Crabbe and Goyle chortling and snorting. Crabbe was currently stuffing his mouth with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, so naturally he choked on a couple and had to spit them out. Draco sat up and brushed a couple of droplets of spit from his arm. "What's so funny?" He asked sharply. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing so hard that they couldn't speak. Their faces were turning red and Goyle accidentally farted. They pointed at Draco's bedside table and continued to laugh. As Draco picked up the piece of parchment and read, he felt his face start to heat up.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Dear Draco,_

_Good morning, Draco. Sorry to bother you, and this is a really embarrassing question, but when will we be having our first date? I know we only got together last night, but I am really anxious and quite honestly a bit nervous. Would you mind meeting me sometime before lunch so that we can discuss it? I'm only going to put my initials on this letter just in case someone else gets this. _

_Love,_

_H.P._

_P.S. I also got you some tomato soup because I know it's your favorite. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO _

To be honest, Draco didn't think this was very funny. It was extremely embarrassing, however. And now Crabbe and Goyle knew that Draco was with someone. How many people in the school had the initials H.P.? Draco was thinking of something, _anything_ to say to make them stop laughing. They were going to wake the others. "Shut up," Draco hissed, "I don't even know who this is!" That was lame.

"Y-yeah… right!" Goyle managed.

"It says it in the letter!" Crabbe hollered, "You got together last night!"

Draco rolled his eyes and tucked the letter into his robes. They were so easy to please. _I have to talk to Harry later_, Draco thought.

As Draco crossed the hallway that led to the Great Hall, he spotted Harry and Hermione both perched on the windowsill, looking around the castle. Draco walked over quickly before they could leave. "Harry, I need to talk to you." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded at Hermione and she hopped off the windowsill and headed towards the Great Hall. Draco pulled Harry into an empty broom closet. "Harry, what were you thinking?" Draco began immediately, but was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter. He looked at Harry, completely bewildered. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "It wasn't my letter, Ron wrote it. He thought it would be kind of fun to play a joke on you. He doesn't like you all that much, you know." Harry mumbled.

"Well, thanks, Harry."

"It's true, though. Anyway, I _was_ wondering what we'd be doing for our first date."

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, I was planning on going to Hogsmeade for a nice dinner, but I want the rest to be a surprise."

"Tell me!" Harry whined. Draco just shook his head and led Harry out of the closet. Truthfully, Draco had not planned anything at all. He didn't know which restaurant they would be eating at, where they would go after that, or what day it would take place. Maybe during the holiday breaks, Draco thought. Draco gave Harry a quick little peck on the lips and let go of his hand as they headed off in different directions, Harry to the Gryffindor table and Draco to Slytherin. The Slytherin's gave Harry a nasty sneer before they welcomed Draco and returned to their food. That was one of the problems of being in this kind of relationship, Harry thought to himself. The Slytherin's all hated Harry (except for Draco,) because he was in Gryffindor. Slytherin was disliked by the other houses such as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. But there was no time to dwell on that. Harry had a potions exam coming up and he needed to stay focused. Over on the other side of the Hall, a certain blonde Slytherin stared longingly at a black-haired and green-eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is **_**slightly**_** inappropriate. Sorry for the delay.**

Ten minutes after the warning bell, Harry arrived at his potions class which was held in the dungeons, taught by Professor Snape, a greasy-haired and hook-nosed man who simply hated everything about Harry. He saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle and felt an immediate surge of annoyance as Pansy Parkinson, a fairly ugly girl (in Harry's opinion), had come to slip her arm around Draco's elbow. Harry tried to meet Draco's eyes, but either Draco didn't notice Harry's attempts, or else he was deliberately not looking up. Suddenly a loud, annoyingly familiar voice came from the opposite side of the hall and said, "Enter and take your seats." Harry entered the classroom and headed towards his desk, pulling his cauldron closer to him as he did so. He waited impatiently for the instructions, cursing Pansy under his breath. As the class started to get to work, Harry avoided Draco as much as possible, all the while having to listen to snide remarks about his presence from the Slytherin's and Professor Snape. "Hey, Potter! Is it true you're going out with that Granger girl? It would make sense, considering your blood could be as filthy as hers!" said a boy who was a head taller than Draco. Harry ignored him and continued to cut up his gurdyroots evenly. He threw them into his cauldron and started on the beetles. The sound of laughter grew and Harry dared a glance to see what was going on. Huddled together, Draco and Pansy were talking about a girl they managed to hex in the hallway who had to go to the hospital wing because her face was full of pus-filled pimples. Nearby Slytherins who overheard their conversation joined in and laughed with them. Harry looked away, feeling a mixed desire to hurt Pansy and just throw up. When the bell finally rang, Harry was the first person to leave the class.

Harry was sitting beneath the tree outside the halls, not doing anything in particular. He was waiting for Draco so that they could talk and just spend some time together. Harry heard some footsteps and looked up eagerly, but his face fell when he saw it wasn't Draco. It was the same boy from the class who thought Harry was going out with Hermione. He had dark hair and crooked teeth. He also had plenty of acne; he could easily have been the student Draco and Pansy hexed. "Hey, freak!" He called as he came nearer. "What do you want?" Harry muttered, shifting in his spot. "So is it true that you're going out with Granger?" he asked, a nasty smirk playing on his chapped lips. "What do you care?" Harry replied. The boy laughed, "Well, seeing as how you two are pretty close, I guess you are," and he still came closer. Harry felt slightly nervous now. The boy bent down, just inches from Harry's face, and said "Why don't we try something else? It'll be much more fun than going at it with Granger." Crap. Harry refused to panic and remained where he was. "I'd rather die," he said. "That can be arranged, but first I'd rather have some fun. _Incarcerous!_" the taller boy shouted. Ropes sprung from the earth and tied themselves around Harry so that he couldn't move. There was nobody around to call for help to in the area. What would he do? What if Draco saw? He would know it wasn't Harry's fault though, right? It's not like Harry _wanted_ this freak to touch him! Harry desperately moved around, straining against the ropes. The boy punched Harry hard in the stomach to get him to stop struggling and lowered his hand to Harry's private area. Harry saw something moving in the distance, although it could have been his imagination since his eyes swam with tears and he couldn't see properly. He tried to call for help, but the ropes forced themselves into his mouth so he couldn't speak. All of a sudden, just as the boy got his hand under Harry's robes, brushing his skin, he fell backwards, frozen. It was Draco. Harry felt relief coursing through his body, and only then he realized just how fast his heart was beating. Draco looked worried as he rushed over to where Harry was, and said, "_Relashio!_" the ropes let go and disappeared into the ground. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, hugging him tightly. "I'm fine. Just a little… you know." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes as he buried his head into Draco's neck. It was probably for a few minutes, but it felt like forever and Harry didn't want it to end. It was so comfortable and so warm in Draco's grip, and Harry felt safe. Unfortunately, it had to end as a teacher walked by and shouted at them that they would be late for their next class. Harry thought he heard her mutter, "Teenagers." Harry looked at the body of the creep and started to ask Draco something, but he already answered. "Freezing charm. I think I'll erase his memory though. _Obliviate!_" Harry saw the creep's eyes cloud up and said, "What now?"

"I'll unfreeze him later. Let's get going."

And they walked, hand in hand, off to their last class of the day.

**Hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll update the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

After classes ended, Draco dragged Harry to the Slytherin common rooms. "Uh, Draco? I'm kind of not allowed here." Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm. Draco smiled, "Then why was I in your room? Harry, you have your invisibility cloak, so it doesn't matter. Come on," he finished, pulling Harry into the green lantern-lit area. As they entered the bedrooms, Harry took the opportunity to ask Draco when they would be going on their big date. "So, Draco. It seems that you've had quite a while to decide where we're going for our first date. Will you tell me now?" he tried his best to sound innocent. Draco shook his head and pushed him onto the bed. "First you need to tell me if you're okay." Harry sighed. "Draco, I told you, I'm fine. He didn't even touch me."

"Yes, but it was a close call. I already told your Head of House what happened, and she spoke to Professor Snape. I think that the kid might be expelled." On this last word, Draco smiled.

"You seem pleased to hear that."

"I am."

"Good. If I never see him again, it'd be too soon," Harry muttered. "He was really ugly too." he mused as an afterthought. Draco hugged Harry and said, "It's a good thing too. I wouldn't want him to steal my favorite person." Harry laughed and hugged Draco tighter. "So, will you tell me now?"

"Fine," Draco sighed. "I already told you I'm bringing you to Hogsmeade during the vacations, but we're going to go for dinner at the Three Broomsticks." Harry nodded, beckoning Draco to continue.

"I haven't really decided completely, but I want to bring you somewhere beautiful and quiet, like maybe the forest. It looks really nice in winter." Harry nodded again, obviously excited. Draco laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Can I sleep here?" Harry asked Draco.

"Well, if you want to. But won't the others see you?"

"_Now_ you're worried."

"I'm not, I'm just _saying_ –"

"It's fine, I have the invisibility cloak, remember?" Harry interrupted. Draco rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed, not bothering to remove his morning clothes. Harry did the same. As they snuggled and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, the night air drifted through the window, surrounding them comfortably.

And the two lovers fell asleep.

**I'm sorry it's so short! I started school and I always forget to update the story.**

**I really really **_**REALLY **_**want to add in some *lemon* ;) But I probably won't. I'm too embarrassed to do that kind of stuff. So for now, just fluff. 3 **


End file.
